Data is stored at a variety of locations and in a variety of forms. Data can be commercially relevant when it can be used to answer commercial questions (e.g., how is a product or product line performing in the market vs. its competitors, to what extent is a product or product line being adopted by a particular market segment, etc.). In turn, insight into these and other commercial questions can help one make business decisions intelligently.